Taken
by wicked.kisses1201
Summary: Justin, Chaz, and Ryan were Alexandria's best friends, but when they were 13, Alexandria was kidnapped. What happens when they meet again three years later?
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

** Alexandria's POV**

I watched from the ground as the three boys hovering over me threw their heads back in laughter. Justin, Chaz, and Ryan decided they wanted to teach me how to skateboard, and it wasn't going so well. You would think after about a hundred falls the boys would stop laughing, but it just seemed to get funnier every time. Sure, it was funny to me at first, but now I was annoyed. My knees were skinned up, my butt was bruised, and I was hot and hungry; the last thing I needed was the boys laughing at my pain. I pulled myself off the ground and threw Ryan's skateboard I was using at him.

"Woah, what's wrong?" he asked. The boys' faces turned serious as they watched me walk away without saying a word. I would go get something to eat, cool off, and then come back, I decided. But my plans were ruined when I felt someone grab me, their sweaty hand covering my mouth before I had the opportunity to scream.

That was the last time the boys saw me. The last day I saw my loved ones.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexandria's POV

I shot up in my bed, tears and sweat making my face wet. The memory of the day I was kidnapped had invaded my dreams yet again. It all happened three years ago, when I was 13. Now I'm 16 and I can remember everything as if I had turned back time.

_I could hear the boys screaming my name, wondering where I had disappeared to. Struggling in the man's arms, I managed to bite his hand. He let out a yelp and removed his dirt covered hand from my mouth."Hey, you little bitch!" he screamed and I finally got a good look at him. He was skinny, with bleach blonde hair and emerald eyes. If he weren't so dirty and I weren't such a tom boy he might actually be cute. _

Now that I think about it, if he weren't such a sick, twisted person, I know I would've been attracted to him. Back then, boys were the last thing on my mind. I only saw them as friends, and never anything more. I let my mind drift a bit, wondering if I would've fallen in love with one of my best friends if I want taken. _Probably so, but that's the past. You can't think about them anymore. _I shook the thought from my head and jumped out of bed before the flashbacks started up again.

"Good morning sweetheart,happy birthday!" My 'mother' told me when she saw me coming down the stairs. A week after I was kidnapped, I escaped the man and ran to the orphanage. Since the man brought me out of state, I couldn't run back home. I was cooped up in there for about two months before Mr. and Mrs. Cambridge came along. They were a rich young couple who couldn't have kids. Now I called them mom and dad. "Good morning," I replied, flashing her a sweet smile. "Once you're done eating I'll bring you to the DMV," dad said, taking a sip from the steaming hot mug of coffee in his hand. I nodded as I sat down and focused on the tv for the first time in a while. Sure, I was a normal teenager, but I rathered books over tv anyday. A kid with shaggy dirty blonde hair was on the screen, fighting his way through paparazzi and their flashing cameras. _Weird, _I thought, _that kinda looks like Justin. _As if it read my mind, the tv showed the name, Justin Bieber, on the screen. My glass of orange juice fell from my hands and onto the brick floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alex!" my mom yelped as she ran to me "Are you okay?" I looked down at the shattered glass then back at the tv in shock and shook my head. I didn't think I would ever see any of them again, and there Justin is, on tv! I was the first one he told about singing and playing instruments. He used to sing to me when I was upset. I was always closest to Justin, because he was just so sweet and sensitive. I'd never told anyone, but I could've actually pictured the two of us getting married and having kids. But now I was the last thing on his mind, because he was famous.

Dad laughed a little, "I'm guessing you caught Bieber fever?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion and shook my head again, "That was one of my friends back in Atlanta." His eyes widened and he quickly picked up the phone and walked out of the kitchen. I looked at my mom in confusion again, my heart still pounding. She smiled, "He's probably setting you up to meet him again tonight, since he's in Florida tonight."

That night I drove myself to the concert, a shaky hot mess. My dad had managed to score me floor seats and backstage passes, even though it was all sold out. Ah, the joys of having a father who works in the industry. I took my seat in the arena and studied the lyrics to all Justin's songs for the thousandth time while waiting. I wanted to be able to sing along and support him, even though he probably didn't even remember me. After the "stunners" and Sean Kingston were done performing, it was time for Justin to come out. The air was buzzing with energy and excitement, and I stood up in my seat along with the rest of the girls, ready to see my best friend in person again.

Justin's POV

I let myself fall into the white couch next to Lauryn, chugging my bottle of water. "You did great Justy," she said, giggling. Before I could answer her, there was a knock at my door; I stood up. "I'll get it! You're too tired," she shrieked, pushing back onto the couch, but I stood again. She opened the door to reveal Kenny and some girl. "There's someone here to see you," he said with a friendly smile. The girl next to him looked familiar, but who didn't nowadays. Once she'd looked me over once, she managed to squeak, "Justin!" and ran into my arms. It didn't phase me anymore, because a lot of fans were like this, but Lauryn obviously wasn't used to it yet, because she began to walk over to us. Before she could get close, Kenny grabbed her by the waist and dragged her out of the room. _I wonder why he did that,_I thought to myself.

"I missed you so much!" the girl smiled into my neck. _What? _"We've met before?" I asked her, pulling away to look into her chocolate brown eyes. When my words settled into her brain, she looked down. "Oh, you don't remember me," she said, disappointed. I felt bad; it looked as if I had just broken the poor girl's heart! "Well... what's your name?" I asked her, determined to remember. She looked up, " Alexandria." I looked at her in shock, then everything went black.

**a.n- I know these chapters are short and annoying, but it will get better, i promise! and once I started writing the story, I noticed I messed up and was too lazy to fix it, so I decided for their home town to be Atlanta in this story!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Justin's POV

My eyes opened to see my mom, Scooter, Carin, and Alex hovering over me. Scooter handed me a bottle of water and helped me sit up against the couch. "Are you okay?" my mom asked, brushing the hair out of my face. I nodded as I sipped on the water, enjoying the cool sensation as it flowed down my throat. Alex sat next to me, "Sorry," she mumbled. "Don't be," I couldn't help but smile at her.

Alex had been my best friend since we were in pre school. She was gorgeous, fun, caring, understand, and smart. The whole first year she was gone, all I did was sat in my room and cried; I can't remember a time I felt worse. I never thought I would see her again, but here she best friend was finally back!  
>"Can I talk to Alex alone?" I asked. My mom nodded, kissed us both on the forehead, and followed Scooter and Carin out the door. She was just as upset as I was when Alex was taken. She was like the daughter my mom always wanted but never got. Once they closed the door, I turned and put my arm around her shoulder,"I missed you so much," I murmered into her hair. "I missed you too," she breathed. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked curiously, pulling away to look into her eyes. "You really wanna know?" I nodded. "Well," she started, "Once that man put me in his truck I kept trying to get out and he got frustrated, so he knocked me out. When I woke up we were in some shack, and I...I didn't have any clothes on. They were in a pile next to me." She had to stop, because fresh tears flowed in little rivers down her cheeks. "He raped you?" I asked, outraged. She nodded, " More than once." I stood up and punched the wall, causing her to jump. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him!" I shouted.<p>

How could he do that? Alex was so fragile, no matter how tough she acted. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly, not wanting her to see me cry. He had hurt her, more than once, and I wasn't there to protect her. I couldn't save her from that horrible nightmare, and I was angry at myself for it.

Alex's POV

Once Justin cooled down, he promised he wouldn't freak out again and asked if I could finish the story, so I did. I told him about the beatings, the unborn baby, the orphanage, and my new life. He told me how everyone was so upset about my kidnapping, about how he hadn't left his room until a year, about how my parents moved, and about his road to fame. We cried together after that, he held me close and sang to me until I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how my life should have been.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex's Pov

I woke up in someone's arms, in an unfamiliar bed. Swatting at the arms that were around me, I shot up and out of the bed quickly. Noticing the person was just Justin, I smiled. So all of it was real, and not a dream like I had thought. His eyes opened slowly, as he was awakened by my reaction. "Morning," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning," I replied, " did I wake you? I'm sorry." He shook his head, "No, it's fine. C'mere," he smiled, patting the bed where I lay just a minute ago. I climbed into the bed and snuggled back into his warm body," How'd we get here?" I asked, looking around what I noticed was a luxury hotel room. "Once it was time to leave you still hadn't woken up. Your foster parents called and said it was fine that you stayed the night here," he replied, his hands playing in my tangled hair. I wrinkled my nose at the term 'foster parents'; they were my parents to me. All I've known for three years. He laughed, "What? Does my breath smell?" It was my turn to laugh as he checked his breath. "No, I just don't like to call them my foster parents," I stated. He nodded, "Gotcha."

We lay in bed for a while making small talk and joking around with each other. Justin was in the middle of telling me a story about his half sister, Jazmyn, when his phone started ringing. He rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab it from the bedside table. Before he could press answer, I noticed a picture of the girl from his dressing room last night flash on the screen. _Who is she? _I found myself wondering.

"I'll be right back,Alex," he told me before rolling out of bed and answering the phone.

Justin's Pov

I cursed under my breath when I noticed who was calling me; Lauryn. She was one of my many toys for when I got bored, but she was the clingy type. She obviously had no idea where she stood with me, because she called and texted me non stop. "What?" I asked after walking into the bathroom. "Justy, I miss you already. That bitch stole you from me, can I come see you?" she whined into the phone. I really didn't understand why I kept her around. Maybe because she was one of the best in bed. "One, she's not a bitch. And two, I'm hanging out with her today." I snapped back. I heard her sigh, "Ok then," she replied, I could tell she was about to cry, "Call me when you can babe." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Babe? She was trying to make me feel bad or something. We were only supposed to call each other pet names during sex, and she knew that. "Sure," I said before hanging up.

I decided to start the shower and walked into the room to get some clothes. Alex was in the same place I left her, sleeping again. I smiled to myself; she looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe things had changed so much since we were kids. Before she was taken, I would never even think about using someone for sex, but once she was gone, I changed. Maybe it was because I had my soulmate taken away from me. Yes, I just said soulmate. That's what I always thought she was to me. I always thought one day we would get married and have kids, but when she was taken away from me, that all changed. It started out with me cheating on girls and dating up to four at the same time, then when I got older I started having sex with any hot girl in sight. It was because I knew I would never find someone like Alex. No one would ever mean as much to me as she did, so what was the point in trying? I sighed, ashamed of the person I had become.

Alex's Pov

Justin woke me up again by bouncing up and down on the king sized bed, "Wakey wakey!" he exclaimed, sounding like a little boy. "Justin!" I shouted, hitting on his legs in an attempt to get him to stop. Finally, he gave up, landing on his butt with a _thump! _"Go take a shower so we can go do something!" he smiled. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile, "But I don't wanna!" I whined, giving him my best puppy dog face. He laughed and stood up, scooping me into his arms,"Too bad!" he said,carrying me to the bathroom. "Will I have to take your clothes off too?" he asked teasingly, raising his eyebrows. "No thanks," I giggled, pushing him out of the bathroom.

Once I got out the shower, I noticed I didn't have clothes with me. Wrapping my towel tight around my body, I stepped out of the steamy room. "Um, Justin," I said. He looked from the TV to me, letting his eyes wander down my body,"Yes?" he asked, gulping. "I don't have any clothes," I stated. "Shit.." he mumbled, "Let me call Gwen, I'm sure she'll have something for you."

After Justin called 'Gwen' for clothes, I sat next to him on the couch, still holding my towel tightly around me. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Justin hopped off the couch, but before he could reach the door a beautiful blonde girl walked in, holding a pile of clothes. "Alex, this is Gwen, Carin's cousin. Gwen, this is Alex, my best friend," Justin introduced us, a smile on his face. Gwen smiled, her brown eyes lighting up as she walked over to me and reached her hand out to me. I shook it and returned her smile. "Here's your clothes. I brought two outfits, just incase," she said. "Thanks," I replied, taking the clothes from her," I'll be right back."

Justin's Pov.

Once Alex was in the bathroom, Gwen rolled her eyes at me," Is she another one of your cheap whores?" she asked me. "No," I snapped back, hurt by her comment. "Surprising," she laughed. Gwen and I were friends, but not the best. She hated the fact that I used all of those girls and didn't mind making it very obvious. Another thing I didn't like about her was that she was impossible to get into bed. I'd tried many times before and it never worked. "She actually looks decent, so if you fuck with her heart, I'm beating your face in, got it?" she asked. That's what made her so sexy; she was tough. I rolled my eyes and nodded, "I've known Alex since I was a baby,Gwen." She laughed, as if I were a clueless kid, "That doesn't make a difference Justin. You'll hurt her no matter what, and I know it." she retorted. Would I really? I thought to myself. _No, I could never do such a thing to Alex._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Justin's Pov

I opened the door of my truck for Alexandria, then jogged around and hopped into the driver's side. "Where to?" I asked, pulling on my seatbelt. "Hmm...the park?"she suggested with a smile. I nodded, sliding my sunglasses on "Sounds good to me."

We pulled up to the park a few mintues later. Alex was almost bouncing up and down in excitement, causing me to chuckle. I leaned over and pinched her thin cheeks, "Is wittle awex ready to go pway at the park?" I teased. She laughed aloud and pulled my hands from her face,"C'mon Jay! Let's go!" she exclaimed, practically jumping out my truck and running towards the playground. I hopped out after, pulling my hood on and running after her. I chased her all the way to the swings, laughing all the way there. This gained us many stares from kids and their parents, which made it all the more fun. Once Alex got to the swings, she plopped herself down on one, holding her stomach as she caught her breath. I got there, out of breath aswell, leaning on her swing. "Swing me!" she shouted, giggling. I laughed and walked behind her, pulling the swing backwards.

"Justin?" I heard a kid's voice shout. _Oh shit, _I thought to myself. Alex looked back and we exchanged looks of panic. I noticed a little girl running towards us. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._ I prayed that the little girl would get sidetracked and go away, but it seemed like I had no luck. "Izzy!" a young woman shouted, grabbing Isabelle's hand before she could get to me. "Don't you run off like that again!" she scolded her. "but mommy, it's Justin!" she smiled, pointing to me. When Hailee looked at me I smiled and waved awkwardly. "Justin?" Hailee asked? _No shit, Sherlock, _I thought to myself. "Justin, who is that?" Alex asked me in a hushed tone. "Just an old friend," I assured her. _An old friend I used to fuck like nobody's business,_ I said to myself.

Hailee and Izzy got closer and closer, a bright smile lighting up both of their faces. "I've missed you!" Hailee exclaimed when they reached us, pulling me into a huge hug. I was stunned for a few seconds, but hugged her back, as Izzy and Alex watched us. "You look extremely sexy," she whispered into my ear seductively, almost making me shiver. I caught myself and pulled away quickly, ruffling Izzy's hair. "Hailee, Izzy, this is my best friend, Alex," I said, wrapped my arm around her waist. Hailee eyed my arm then smiled at Alex and reached out her hand, "It's nice to meet you,I'm Hailee," she introduced herself. Alex smiled back and shook her head, "You too!" Izzy waved at her excitedly "Hi!" Laughing lightly, Alex waved back, "Hello!"

Alex's Pov

I wondered why Justin was acting so weird. The Hailee girl and her daughter stayed with us to get ice cream and he's been extremely jumpy. Isabelle was adorable, and actuallly seemed to like me. The whole time Hailee kept pulling Justin aside or whispering in his ear and such, which also seemed weird to me. Sure, we hadn't talked for three years and I barely knew anything about him before, but it sure seemed like he and this girl were much more than just 'old friends'. "Izzy?" I asked, looking down at her as she licked her chocolate ice cream. She looked up at me, chocolate smeared all over her face, "hmm?" she asked. "How do you and your mom know Justin?" I asked her. "He was momma's boyfriend, silly!" she said. "Oh..." I said, my eyes wandering to Justin leaning up against the wall with Hailee next to him. "Hey, Izzy, I have to go," I said. I grabbed my purse and bottle of water, making my way to the doors of the shop. Just this morning it had seemed like Justin wanted me, but now it seemed like he wanted that other whore, with the kid. I guess that's what happens when you leave your best friend for three years.

Justin's Pov

"Wait, where's Alex?" I asked Hailee, noticing the absence of her. She rolled her eyes, "Beats me," she said, leaning herself closer to me. "Hails, Izzy's at the table, alone," I gulped, as she got on her tip toes to kiss my neck. "mmm," she murmered into my skin. I gripped her waist, groaning a little. "Hai..." she silenced me with a deep, passoinate kiss. It didn't feel right doing this in public, where anyone could see. I pushed her off of me gently, "Not in public Hailee!" I snapped. _Not at all, _I told myself, knowing I couldn't let myself be with her again. She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the table Izzy was sitting at, still eating her ice cream. "Are you okay, Isabelle?" I asked her, rubbing her back. She looked up and nodded at me happily. "Where's Alex?" I asked. "Oh she left," she stated. "What?" Hailee shouted, coming up behind me. Isabelle nodded, confused about the fuss. She slammed her hand down on the colorful table, "That bitch!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Justin's Pov

I looked at Hailee in anger and shock. "She's not a bitch!" I shouted at her. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest,"Yeah, that's why she left my baby alone." Izzy looked between the two of us, not knowing what to do or say. "She's not you're damn babysitter! Maybe if you wouldn't have been being a slut in the corner and throwing yourself at me, someone would be watching her! She's fine anyway, so I don't see why the fuck you're bitching," I snapped back at her, clenching my fists at my sides. I could feel my face turning red, which was never a good sign. People were staring now, and the boy behind the counter had started making his way to us. Before he could say anything, I held my hand up,"We're leaving," I told him. I walked out of the door quickly without even looking back.

When I got outside I noticed my truck was still there, which was actually a surprise. I figured since I hid my keys in there and Alex saw, she would take it and leave. I climbed in and sped away, hoping she made it safe to the hotel.

Alex's Pov

I crawled into the bed at the hotel and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels, leaving it on Full House. Sighing, I rubbed my temples, trying to get the previous events out of my head. Hailee had been all over Justin, and he really didn't seem to mind. _What a slut, _I thought to myself. They were in public and her kid was watching! It all made me sick. What also made me sick was the fact that I was upset about this. Sure, I was still inlove with Justin, there was no question about that, but to think he felt the same way was stupid of me.

About ten minutes later, I heard someone walk into the door. I didn't have enough energy to freak out, and it was probably just Pattie or something, so I simply turned towards the door. Justin walked through the door and slammed it shut, leaning against the door and putting his head in his hands. I sighed, crawling out the bed and walking over to him, "Are you okay?" I asked, causing him to jump. "Oh good, you're here. How'd you get back?" He asked me, removing his hands from his face. "I walked," I stated matter-of-factly. His forehead crinkled up and and he nodded. I couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute! "What?" he asked me. "Nothing," I smiled. "Well...why'd you leave?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Oh...I just, uh, didn't feel good," I told him, looking down. He rubbed my back and led me back to the bed, sitting us down. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded.

He layed back, putting his hands behind his head and focusing on the flat screen tv. "You should probably get comfortable," he smiled at me, patting the spot next to him. I smiled and lay next to him, snuggling into his side. "Have mercy!" he imitated Jessie when I got close. I laughed and hit his chest playfully. He chuckled and kissed my head, running his fingers through my hair. He brought his lips down to my nose, and then both my cheeks. My breath caught in my throat when his lips hovered over mine. My insides tingled as he brought his hand to cup my cheek. His lips were centimeters away from mine when my phone went off beside me. I sighed deeply as I pulled away and grabbed my phone. It was my mom. "Hello?" I answered the phone, hating her a little at the moment. "Hey honey, how are you?" she asked. "Mom, I'm not ten anymore. You don't have to check up on me," I told her. I heard her chuckle, "Oh, I get it, I interrupted something huh?" she asked teasingly. "Actually, you did," I said, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. "Sorry, Lex! Just call me when you're finished what you're doing," she said, causing my cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red. Justin was chuckling next to me, "Bye honey," she said before hanging up. I buried my head in my hands and laughed in embarrasement. He chuckled and pulled my hands from my face,"Why are you so embarassed?" he asked. I shook my head quickly, not wanting him to see my red face. "C'mon, you look cute when you're embarassed!" He told me, smiling.

There was a knock at the door, and Scooter walked in. "Alright, fun's over. You have a signing to go to," he told Justin. He sighed and got out of bed,"Where's Alex gonna go?" he asked, motioning towards me. Gwen walked behind Scooter, a michevious smile on her face. "She can stay with me!" she exclaimed.

20 minutes later

Gwen and I were left in the room, with nothing to do. I sighed as I toyed with my phone and answered a text from Justin. Gwen rolled her eyes when she noticed what I was doing. She climbed off the couch and turned off the tv, "Are we really gonna stay here worrying about him?" she asked me. I was shocked, "Well, what else is there to do?" I asked her. She smiled, fishing her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. She called someone and told them to come meet us, and mentioned something about having lots of fun. When she hung up the phone she motioned for me to follow her to her hotel room, sifting through her bags to find two dresses. One was pink with animal print and a zipper in the front, and the other wan was black and tight at the bottom and floral at the top. I picked the pink one and went to change in the bathroom. "Wait!" she said, causing me to turn around, "Here," she said, handing me a racy looking bra and thong. I blushed and grabbed the under garments from her hands, walking to the bathroom quickly.

When I walked back outside, two girls were laughing with Gwen. They smiled when they saw me. "Girls, this is Alex," Gwen said. The two girls smiled and waved. "Alex, this is Mckenzie," she told me, motioning to a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, "and this is Natalie," she said, motioning to the girl with long black hair and blue eyes. They were both beautiful, which intimidated me. They waved and both flashed me million dollar smiles, which almost made me want to sulk in a corner; that's how gorgeous they were. I smiled and waved back. "What are we doing anyway?" I asked, noticing I was clueless. The three girls smirked at each other.


	8. Chapter 7

Justin's Pov

I sighed inwardly as I signed my cd for a little girl who looked about six or seven. I loved my fans, but I was tired, and my hand was starting to hurt. Every chance I got, I would text Alex, but she seemed just as busy as I was. "Can I have a picture?" the little girl asked me, a blush creeping up on her chubby cheeks. I smiled and nodded,"Sure sweetie!" She smiled and I stood up, putting my arm around her and smiling for her mom to take the picture. "It was nice meeting you!" I told the little girl, ruffling her hair a bit, she giggled. "You too, thank you!" she exclaimed as her mother took her hand and led her away from the table I was at.

Before the next girl came up to me, I checked my phone, no texts. I sighed, wondering what Gwen was doing to Alex. The next girl walked up and my breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. She laughed a bit, seeing the effect she had on me, handing me a picture and cd. "What's your name?" I asked her, looking up. "Taylor," she said with a smile. At the bottom of the picture, I wrote, 'call me beautiful', and my number. I just couldn't help it! "Can we take a picture too?" she asked, biting down on her lower lip. Oh fuck, she's sexy. I nodded and stood up. She walked up to me, swinging her hips. I wrapped my arm around her waist and smiled as Kenny snapped our picture. Before she walked away, I squeezed her ass, causing her to gasp. I chuckled under my breath and sat back down, watching her take her camera back and walk away. What had just gotten into me?

Alex's Pov

We pulled up to the club and I shook my head a little, "I can't get in there, I just turned sixteen," I told the girls. Natalie smiled, "Don't worry girl, thats why God made us beautiful." I almost choked on my spit, "I'm not beautiful, though." Gwen rolled her eyes,"Yes you are!" she exclaimed. I sighed, thinking she was just trying to make me feel better about myself. "It's worth a try," Mckenzie told me, putting an assuring hand on my shoulder and giving me a warm smile.

We walked up to the buff bouncer, swinging our hips and trying to look seductive. Apparently it was working, because we were getting many stares from boys and glares from girls. The bouncer let us right in, which actually surprised me. We each ordered ourselves drinks and went straight to the dance floor. I had trouble keeping up at first, so Mckenzie placed her hands on my waist and helped me out. After I got the hold of it, she danced away. I felt another pair of hands on my waist and turned to see Ryan,causing me to squeal in excitement. He was surprised at first but quickly wrapped his arms around me again, giving me a big bear hug. "Alex, is it really you?" he asked me. I nodded into his neck, laughing a bit, "I missed you!" I told him. He chuckled, "I missed you too!"

Ryan brought me to sit at a table for two,pulling out my chair and pushing it back in once I sat down. We got talking about our lives and how they've changed. I must admit, Ryan got pretty hot while I was gone. "What are you going here?" I asked him, giggling as I sipped on my apple martini. "Im here with Justin and the crew, but I do my own thing," he explained. I nodded in understanding. "I was wondering where you went!" Natalie came behind me, shouting over the music. Ryan nodded towards her, " sup Nat?" he said. She giggled and pulled out the chair beside me, spilling a little of her drink as she sat, "Oh, you know, just being me!" she stated, giggling some more. He laughed at her, taking a sip of his beer. "Where's Gwen and Mckenzie?" I asked her. "Uhh..." she looked around the room cluelessy, "OH! They met these boys," she answered. I nodded, taking another swig of my drink. I noticed Ryan staring at me, which caused me to blush. "Let's dance," he flashed me a smile and stood up from the table.

Justin's Pov

I fell onto the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Alex wasn't answering any of my texts or calls, which worried me. Her not being here also made it impossible not to think about my actions earlier. I've been promising myself I would stop, but I cant. My phone vibrated and I jumped up to grab it, thinking it was Alex. Instead of her name, a number came up. The text read "Hey cutie, it's Taylor(;" I fell back into the bed, mentally kicking myself in the ass. The whole way back here I prayed that the girl would decide not to text me, but it was looking like God wasn't on my side tonight. I don't blame him. Finally deciding to text her back, I grabbed my phone and typed quickly, "Hey sexy(;"

Alex's Pov

Ryan pulled me into the back room, planting kisses down my neck. I let my head fall back in deight, not even caring that this was wrong. He pushed me agaisnt the wall gently, bringing his lips up to mine. I could smell the beer on his breath, which sorta made me want to vomit, but I ignored it. His hands traveled up to the zipper on my dress, pulling it down painfully slow. I sighed in frustration and yanked it down, causing him to chuckle. The dress fell to the floor, along with all of my sense.

Justin's Pov

Alex was about to make me have a heart attack. I'd been calling and texting her all night and she never answered. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 3 AM. I groaned and tore my shirt and pants off, not bothering to take a shower. I was lonely; really lonely. _Maybe someone will be up, _I thought to myself. Immediatly I changed my mind about that. Alex could come back any minute, and I wasn't going to risk her meeting the person I had become. Giving up on that, I turned on the tv and decided to watch the marathon of Family Guy.

4 AM

_When is she going to come back?_ I asked myself in frustration. My eyes were starting to droop and I was getting tired of watching Family Guy. _Whatever,_ I thought to myself, turning off the tv. I was too tired to wait up for her, and she probably was sleeping in Gwen's room or something tonight. I closed my eyes, which felt amazing after today, and considering how tired I was. Soon, I was dreaming about that beautiful girl named Taylor.


End file.
